


Hung Out to Dry

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, SADrien, a lot of fluff, also rated T for bras, but who doesn't enjoy that?, like a lot of unnecessary fluff, rated T for language!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: He tapped sheepishly on the glass, fighting his blush. What was he thinking, showing up to Marinette’s house with her bra? He could have left it on her balcony, he could have hung it up inconspicuously why was he so goddamn stupid-She looked up from her homework, yanking her headphones out as she rolled off her bed to greet him. A kind smile lit her face though confusion was plainly displayed in her eyes.He shrugged, giving her a strained smile as she opened the door.“Well, hey, Chat what are you…” her words died in her throat as her eyes caught the bra clutched in his hands.“Um yeah you see I realize this looks-” a hand cracked across his face before he could stammer through his explanation, the bra ripped from his hands as the door was shut and locked before him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is me trying to fill up journal entries for my english class so it probably doesn't make sense but take it anyway I don't care anymore
> 
> title credit to erin!!
> 
> enjoy!

It was a night like any other, really.

The wind shifted gently through his blond tresses, the moon hung in sky like a necklace glimmering on a dark nightstand. The air was light, filled only by the sweet smell of midnight freedom.

Chat was running across rooftops, baton absently spinning in his fingertips. His green eyes were on the streets below him but his mind was too busy relishing his few moments of freedom to actually patrol.

His feet paused, his nose to the air as he caught the gentle smell of fresh pastries from the quaint bakery on the corner of the street.

He couldn’t help his smile, even as his stomach growled its yearning for the sweets hidden inside. Even from where he was, he could hear the warm hum of family that so often filled the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Speaking of the shy girl, he caught Marinette standing on her balcony, hanging her clothes to dry. He watched her pigtails tickle her shoulders as her blue eyes turned to the starry sky.

His relationship with Marinette was confusing more than anything. He would hear her bubbly laughter behind him in class though when he turned to ask about what had caused it she’d trip over her words and turn a bright red. With Alya, and even Nino, she was smiley and energetic and positively radiated happiness. Around him, she was perpetually flustered.

He had yet to unlock the secret to her friendship but he refused to give up.

Chat was jolted from his contemplation as Marinette gave a content sigh and turned to leave her balcony. He could see her lips moving, her lashes fluttering as she giggled.

Just as she disappeared behind the curtains, a clothespin popped off from her clothesline. Chat could barely make out the outline of the clothing, which was small and thin, with scalloped edges. It was hanging loose, swinging precariously from a single clothespin before slipping to the ground.

Chat perked, ears twitching as he bounded along the rooftops after the clothing. He found himself grinning at the thought of Marinette rewarding him with warm pastries when he gallantly returned her stray… thing.

It was just then that said stray thing smacked him in the face.

Startled, Chat lost balance. He yelped, tumbling over himself until he was flat on his back, Marinette’s _thing_ draped over his face.

He sat up, the _thing_ filling into his lap. “What the…” he looked down at it, tilting his head. Realization struck like lightning. “ _Oh._ ” he winced, picking up the bra with a single claw.

It was a dark burgundy color, its edges appeared to be laced and a sweet bow connected the two cups.

“That’s just my luck, isn’t it?” he muttered bitterly. _Of all things._ This could not end well.

Chat sighed, getting to his feet. No use in complaining when he’d have to return the bra to her either way. 

He slowly made his way to her roof, dropping down onto her balcony with reservation.

Her door was closed, though through the glass he could see Marinette draped across her pink bedspread tapping her lip with her pencil with homework spread before her. She’d stuck headphones in her ears and was nodding along to the tune.

He tapped sheepishly on the glass, fighting his blush. What was he thinking, showing up to Marinette’s house with her bra? He could have left it on her balcony, he could have hung it up inconspicuously why was he so goddamn _stupid-_

She looked up from her homework, yanking her headphones out as she rolled off her bed to greet him. A kind smile lit her face though confusion was plainly displayed in her eyes.

He shrugged, giving her a strained smile as she opened the door.

“Well, hey, Chat what are you…” her words died in her throat as her eyes caught the bra clutched in his hands.

“Um yeah you see I realize this looks-” a hand cracked across his face before he could stammer through his explanation, the bra ripped from his hands as the door was shut and locked before him.

 _“Are you fucking kidding me, I can’t believe this! What a pervert!”_ she was ranting to herself, gesticulating wildly.

Chat stood there. He stared at the door in front of him where a kind, smiling Marinette had sood moments ago.

Ignoring his stinging cheek, he raked his finger through his blond hair. He turned from the window, eyes to the dark night sky. “Well that went about as well as I’d expected.”

~

Chat didn’t know what was up with Ladybug. He was frankly too afraid to ask.

She’d been dutifully ignoring him all through patrol, saying no more than short warnings and impatient instructions. He was too plagued by the incident yesterday to make proper conversation but he wasn’t anticipating her bad mood.

“My lady?” he yelled over the wind.

She didn’t so much as glance at him.

“We should take a break, Bug.” he sighed. He had stamina and all the adrenaline in the world. But his favorite part of patrols was letting his feet dangle from a Parisian rooftop with stars sparkling above him and the brightest star in his life resting her head on his shoulder.

She stopped abruptly, plopping down on the dusty roof without a word.

He sighed and took his seat by her.

He caught her eyes as he sat. She glared at him before turning up her nose.

“Did I do something to you, my lady?” he tentatively touched her hand, surprised when she didn’t yank it away as he’d expected.

She grumbled something he couldn’t catch.

Chat blinked at her. “Well, whatever it is, I’m really very sorry. It won’t ever happen again.”

Silence. And then, “Do you always go steal the bras of random girls, Chat?” she snapped.

He jolted. “ _What?”_

“Marinette told me you showed up on her balcony with her _bra._ ” Ladybug pointed a finger at him, her tone accusing. Before he could even say a word, and _oh_ there was a panicked river of words building in his throat, she was speaking again. “Do you even know how inappropriate that is? Just because you walk around in a leather get-up it doesn’t mean-”

“My lady I-”

 _“Oh no!_ You don’t get to interrupt me, you prick! You know, I don’t need to be here. See you around, _Chat._ ” Ladybug stood up and swung away on her yoyo before he could get another word in.

~

 _“Plagg what do I do?”_ Adrien grabbed at his hair as he paced his room.

The black kwami gave a half-hearted shake of his head. “Your problem. You shouldn’t have picked that thing up in the first place.”

“It would have flown away!” he argued. “I wanted to bring it back to her! And maybe get some appreciation pastries! Now Ladybug is pissed and Marinette’s pissed and I dunno how to fix it!”

“Just get her a cheese basket. By ‘her’ I mean me.” Plagg patted his stomach.

“Wow, Plagg, you’re always so helpful.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Just doing my job as best kwami in the field.”

~

“Nino,” Adrien poked his best friend as Nino dug into his sandwich for lunch break.

“Yeah?” Nino cocked an eyebrow, speaking past his mouthful.

Adrien hesitated before sighing and stealing himself. “What do you do when… when you have a friend who you pissed off accidentally and they think you did something but you didn’t, well I mean, you did but not or the reason they think-”

Nino stared at him, pausing in front of his sandwich. “Wha- backtrack. Who’s pissed and can I fight them.”

“Can’t tell you and no.” Adrien sighed.

The boy rolled his eyes. “Whoever they are should get their shit together. You’re delightful and impossible to stay mad at.”

Adrien grinned. “Yes but I still need to make her forgive me.”

“ _Her._ ” Nino waggled his eyebrows.

“You know you’re the only one for me, Nino.”

Nino laughed. “Just get the girl some flowers and a nice apology. Be genuine, be you. Blink those green eyes at her. She’ll melt.”

Adrien smiled. He could see that being a good plan. Apology bouquet, apology, and then maybe he would even get some pastries.

~

“Hi, Monsieur Dupain, Madame Cheng.” Chat smiled at the Dupain-Chengs.

He had opted to avoid the balcony this time, for fear of getting slapped so hard he fell over the edge.

“Chat Noir, what an honor!” Tom laughed heartily. “What can we do for you?”

“I was hoping I could talk to Marinette, actually!” Chat fidgeted nervously, adjusting the flower bouquet in his hands.

“Oh, what for?” Sabine inquired as she and Tom shared a look.

“Oh, just, uh… superhero thing…” his eyes dropped to the floor as he sought for a real excuse to see their daughter.

“Well, alright then, son. Go on ahead!” Tom smiled.

“Thanks!” Chat didn’t question them. He just trotted up the stairs, his tail swinging in anticipation.

…

Two minutes in Marinette’s room led to being hit by his flower bouquet and tossed off the balcony.

Well. That didn’t work.

~

“Marinette!” Chat dropped from the tree he had been hiding in for the past half hour.

She squealed, hanging from Alya’s arm.

“Chat Noir!” Alya grinned, phone in her hand without seconds.

“Chat.” Marinette hissed, hiding behind Alya.

“Just, just let me explain!” Chat pleaded.

“No!” she yelled, already running in the other direction.

“Wow.” Alya nudged him. “She’s upset.”

He blew his bangs out of his eyes in frustration and shot her a look of annoyance.

~

Another silent patrol. It was driving Chat completely crazy.

He found himself missing her though she was right there. And she wouldn’t listen either.

“My lady.” he whispered. “Let me explain. Please?”

She looked at him. Really looked at him. No disgust in her eyes. Just blue eyes flickering over his face, as if she was deciding whether or not to trust him. It hurt. She sighed. “You have two minutes.”

He looked at her gratefully. “Thank you.”

Ladybug paused before sighing and sitting close to him, their shoulders touching. “What did you do, kitty cat?”

He sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. “I was on patrol and I was near her house and I saw her hanging her clothes to dry and one of her clothes came off the clothespin and it was going to hit the ground but the wind caught it and blew it across the rooftops so I ran after it and when I noticed it was a bra I knew it wouldn’t end well but I had to return it to her anyway and before I could explain she slapped me and took the bra and shut the door in my face.”

Silence washed over them as she absorbed the story.

“Wow,” she finally said, eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

“I was just trying to be nice.” he whispered. “And get a few gratitude pastries.”

She chuckled tiredly, pressing a kiss to his blond hair. “Marinette will understand.”

He scoffed. “She literally ran away from me the other day.”

“You jumped out of a tree, Chaton.” she giggled, toying with his fingertips.

He pressed his nose into her neck. “You were really upset too.” he noted.  
“I just… never expected to hear something like that about you.” she sighed. “Sorry, minou.”

He laughed. “No need for apologies, my lady. I understand.”

She sighed contently. “You always do.”

~

“Chat?” Marinette yelled from her balcony. Her silly kitty had yet to show and she’d been waiting for hours on her chilly balcony.

Just as she was about to turn in, she heard his voice call out to her. “Marinette!”

Elation filled her. “Chat!”

“I’m sorry, Marinette!” he yelled, his voice much closer.

“No, I'm sorry!” she yelled back into the night.

“You are?” he popped up in front of her, staff extended so he could reach her balcony.

She blushed as she nodded.

“Ladybug?” he tilted his head, a ghost of a smile on his face.

An electric shock skittered down her spine. “Pardon?”

“Did Ladybug explain?” his voice was quiet, his eyes to the ground.

She smiled, taking his face in her hands. “Yes. I understand.” Her face fell. "I'm really sorry. I should have let you explain and I shouldn't have been so... _impulsive_ and- and-"

“It's okay. I understand.” he touched his nose to hers.

“You always do.” she whispered.

“Marinette.” he whispered right back.

"Silly kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> deleted scene/alternate route:  
> {“You know,” Alya continued. “If I was in your situation, I would bake an apology cake.”
> 
> “She didn’t tell you… the thing…” Chat blushed.
> 
> Alya nodded, a smirk on her face.
> 
> Chat groaned, walking off.
> 
> ~
> 
> “Adrien.” his father cleared his throat behind him and dread filled him to the core.
> 
> Adrien turned slowly, discreetly trying to brush away the flour that clung to his… well, everything.
> 
> “Should I be concerned?” Gabriel Agreste peered at his son from over his glasses, hands folded behind his back.  
>    
> Adrien smiled sheepishly. “It’s not for me. My diet won’t be messed up.”
> 
> Gabriel stared at him long and hard before turning and walking out of the kitchen.
> 
> Adrien sighed, running his flour covered fingers through his hair.
> 
> ~
> 
> “Marinette!” Chat exclaimed, cake displayed proudly in his hands.
> 
>  _“Chat it’s four in the fucking morning._ ” Marinette’s voice was full of sleep as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.
> 
> “Yes but I have-”
> 
> Marinette rolled from her bed and was standing before him, blue eyes flashing. “What’s this?”
> 
> Chat smiled. “An apology cake! If you would just let me explain what happened the other night-”
> 
> She shook her head, eyes closed. “Chat, no. No, no, no. That was just so out of line. You think a _cake_ can fix this?”
> 
> His smile dropped. “If only you would let me explain…” his voice was quiet.
> 
> She looked up him. She stared for a while, her eyes flickering over his face. “Later, Chat. Not at 4am. Later.”}
> 
> so yup that's it, let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving kudos/bookmarking/commenting!!
> 
> tumblr: [reyxa](http://reyxa.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: after like ten million comments about how mari should apologize I realized she totally should have so I fixed it! Like I said this was all me rushing to fill in my journal for an assignment so it probably sucks a lot and I never revise so it's now fixed! Thanks everyone!


End file.
